Married Life
by jyvonne13
Summary: A day in the life of Mickey Mouse. His days are long and full of responsibilities but there's one thing that he can always look forward to no matter what.


**The world needs more Mickey and Minnie fluff ^.^**

Married Life

Mickey Mouse was driving down the streets of Orlando, Florida in his blue Lamborghini. He was clad in some dark jeans and a red plaid shirt as well as his favorite yellow shoes. His gloved hands gripped the steering wheel and his brown eyes looked at the traffic in front of him, impatient to get home.

He'd had a very busy day. Most of his days were quite busy though.

This one started off with a morning spent at the Disney Studio. He was the head executive, so of course most of his time was spent at the studio. The first part of the morning was spent handling business matters, movie and tv show proposals from various writers and directors, ideas for new attractions at the theme parks, business moves involving other companies. It was a relief that he didn't do all of this alone or else he definitely would have gray hair at his young age.

The next half of the morning was more fun though. He sat down with his two best friends in the entire world, Goofy and Donald, and wrote a cartoon. The past couple of years they'd been heavily involved in cartoons again and one of the things he'd missed the most about it was spending hours brainstorming ideas and writing down the funniest lines the three of them could come up with. His favorite cartoons were always the ones he did with his wife, and also his trio with his buddies. The three of them were a match made in heaven and their viewers knew that whenever they came together, magic was about to happen.

A smile came to his face as he thought of it. One of his favorite movies that he'd ever done was The Three Musketeers. They had written and produced that movie together, along with Minnie and Daisy. It had been a blast to create. He wanted to do another one like that very very soon.

That afternoon he was on a TV interview with Ellen Degeneres. He'd done many TV interviews before and Ellen was definitely one of his favorites. He'd worked with her many times and it always proved to be a lot of fun.

She'd asked him questions that interviewers normally asked him, but one of them was new. She asked him what's your real life like, the one off screen. People normally didn't ask him that. Mostly they thought of actors lives as what they see in the cartoons and movies but that wasn't the case at all. A lot of people found it hard to believe that he led a very normal life. Okay sure, he was very very famous and rich, owned the biggest business empire in the world, and had a household name and face.

But his life was still very normal. He hung out with his friends, he went to work every day, and he had a wife who he loved with all of his heart and soul. He liked to play golf and go for walks through the park, spend the day at Miami beach, and watch movies (some of his favorites were Star Wars and the Marvel movies, which was why he bought them). He was just a normal guy who liked to have fun and make the most out of life.

She'd also asked him about upcoming projects. That was always a difficult question because there was always so much that he wanted to tell, but he knew that he couldn't tell everything. There were several project he was very excited about and just last night he had stayed up until nearly midnight working on a script. As excited as he was about them, certain things had to wait to be revealed.

And people always asked about his relationship with Minnie, it was like an unspoken rule. People were convinced that the two of them had secret relationship problems that they were hiding from the public but the two of them loved each other deeply with everything they had. They had always been extremely private about their relationship, never showing any problems they'd had to the world like so many other celebrities, and that's why there was so much speculation surrounding them.

Ellen asked why haven't they gotten married in their cartoons? He'd been asked that before. In the cartoon world they'd created in Disney they'd been together for many years and had always had a very strong relationship. They'd gotten married off screen and the audience would love to see a wedding.

But they didn't need to have a wedding on screen. It was always under speculation whether they were married or not because they never got married on screen. But why should they? They knew they were married and they didn't have to make a big show about it. Some things he liked to hold close to him and not display to the world and his relationship with his wife was one of them.

Finally the traffic started to pick up and he was on his way home.

He arrived at his mansion in Disney World and pulled through the golden gates and up the driveway. Once in the house he was greeted by Pluto.

"Hey Pluto!" He said happily. Pluto continued to bark and lick his face while Mickey gave him a hug. "Is Minnie home?"

Pluto nodded and led Mickey through the house and found Minnie sitting in the windowsill in one of the rooms on the phone. He thought his wife was absolutely gorgeous with the red bow in her short hair, her pink mini dress and the panties he could see under it from the way she was sitting. Her long eyelashes framed her bright blue eyes perfectly.

"Oh Daisy, he's not going to notice..."

Not going to notice what?!

She stopped abruptly when she saw him there. "Gotta go Daisy." She hung up the phone.

"What am I not going to notice?" Mickey asked suspiciously as he came towards his wife.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

He sat across from her. "Something is on your mind." He could read Minnie like a book and she looked worried about something. He held her hands. "What's wrong honey?"

She looked down. "You're going to be very mad at me."

Most men would have been very suspicious at this point, maybe even angry, suspicious of something bad. Instead Mickey held his wife in his arms and looked into her eyes warmly. "Tell me Min, I won't be mad."

She blushed. "Well I wanted to do something nice for you. So I wanted to make our dinner dance like on Beauty and the Beast. I used your hat and...I kinda made a mess."

Instead of being mad he must smiled. "Min you're so sweet." He gave her a kiss. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on."

They went to the dining room together. It looked like there had been a food explosion in there.

"Wow, you certainly had a good time," he said laughing a bit.

"Can you fix it?" She asked.

"Of course I can," he said as he went to get his magic hat. He kept it in a glass case on a pedestal in their hallway. As soon as he put it on he felt the energy coursing through his body. It was such an exhilarating feeling. No one else ever felt this. Walt Disney had made this hat specially for him. No one else could use it. Mickey still wasn't sure how Walt did it but Walt was a genius.

He went back to the dining room and all he had to do was think about what he wanted. And with a wave of his hands, everything was fixed to the way it was supposed to be.

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Mickey! I'm sorry things didn't work out the way they were supposed to."

he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "Never worry my dear. I love that you're so thoughtful. And dinner looks delicious."

"You want to eat now?" She asked noticing how he was eyeing the food.

"Of course!" He said excitedly.

That evening beautiful piano music filled the house. Mickey was sitting at their grand piano playing a Beethoven song. He loved the piano. It was his greatest passion after acting. Walt had taught him and his older brother Oswald how to play. Oswald was never that good at it but Mickey turned out to be better than Walt himself.

He heard light footsteps who he recognized immediately as his wife's. He switched to a love song looking into her eyes as he played. A smile spread across her face and she sat next to him and joined in. They would spend hours at a time playing songs together. It was one of his favorite things to do with her.

After they played a few songs she rested her head on his shoulder giggling happily. He put his arms around his wife's thin waist and kissed the top of her head which smelled like her mango shampoo.

"I've missed you today, I'm glad you're here now," she said happily as she looked into his eyes.

"I've missed you too Min. What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"I'm tired," she said. "Let's go upstairs honey."

He stood up and picked her up with him. It made her laugh. She loved when he picked her up. He loved her laugh so much. It had always been like music to his ears.

Once they were upstairs he put her down in the middle of their room. When she was on her feet, he kissed her very very passionately. He felt her melt into him, gripping the front of his shirt, desire building in her.

But then she slowly pulled away. He tried to pulled her back and she broke free of his arms. She went across the room to her dresser and pulled her night gown out of it. Mesmerized, he watched her as she pulled off her pink dress. Under that she wore a lace pink bra and matching panties he'd seen under the dress earlier that day. He watched her with eyes filled with lust. She could see him behind her in the mirror and she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

He couldn't resist her. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind feeling her small body and slight curves pressed against him as she leaned back. She tilted her head back and he proceeded to kiss her neck which currently had two hickeys and would later have more. He ran his hands ran up her waist, grabbing her small breasts emitting a moan from her.

Then he picked her up and carried her to their king sized bed in the middle of the room. Looking down at her, she was the most beautiful angel he could ever imagine. She fulfilled all of his desires and he desperately wanted to feel her.

Laying next to her, he looked lovingly into her eyes as he held her. He loved what he did every day. He always felt so lucky that he could fulfill his dreams and carry on his father's legacy of Disney.

But the best part of his day was always being with his wife. He loved her with all of his being. He was nothing without her. He wouldn't be who he was without her. He needed her more than the air he breathed.


End file.
